


just like everybody else

by nobodysdarlin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysdarlin/pseuds/nobodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice and Chibs have a normal night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like everybody else

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure where it was going so I just let it flow. Just a little fluff to get my feet wet.

“Jesus Christ, what is this shit?” Chibs said aloud to himself more than anyone. He raised the bottle of beer to his lips again and came to the same conclusion: shit. He was just starting to pour the beer down the sink when Juice walked by the kitchen and stopped mid-stride.

“Hey! The fuck man? That’s a local craft beer!”

“That it may be. But it tastes like flower piss.” He continued to slowly drain the bottle into the sink, smirking as he felt Juice tense over the wasted beer. 

“Just give me that man, don’t waste it!” Juice groaned, taking the half-full bottle from Chibs and putting it back in the refrigerator. He ducked down looking for anything to else to drink, only to surface with organic lemonade and V-8 juice. Chibs rolled his eyes, and Juice took the hint.

“Alright, I’ll go grab some beer. Since you don’t appreciate anything but whiskey and cheap shit.” He said the last line with a smile and Chibs swatted at the back of his head as he made his way out of the back door that connected to the kitchen.

“You know Chibbie, some of that V-8 wouldn’t kill you. When was the last time you had a vegetable? ’92?” He laughed before the Scot could reply, closing the door quickly behind him.

Chibs leaned back on the kitchen counter, sighing tiredly and looking up at the ceiling as he mulled over his day. It had been as close to a normal week as possible for the Sons, with nothing but collision and body work coming through the shop. It was a weird feeling of tiredness caused from a long day spent covered in grease, hands sore from too many swings with a hammer instead of knuckles bloody from a fight. He raked his hands through his hair, attempting to tuck his hair behind his ears only to have it flop right back in his face. Juice was the only one who had a knack for keeping his hair back- must have been from growing up with all those sisters. 

The familiar sound of Juice’s bike came up the drive way and cut off on the side of the house in front of the kitchen window. Chibs peered out, noticing how more sure of himself Juice seemed when he didn’t know he had eyes on him. His moves were solid- deliberate even- swinging himself off his bike, tight lipped, one arm balancing two cases of beer, the other holding up his sagging jeans and house keys. Chibs opened the back door, startling Juice, who broke right back into his wide dopey smile and pigeon-toed strut, fumbling with his jeans to put his keys away, rearranging the beer into a case in each arm so as not to drop them.

“A little help here?” Juice asked, trying to balance the cases in his arms. Chibs squared out the door frame, arms crossed loosely over his chest, smiling at Juice trying to balance. The boy could barely walk and chew gum at the same time, so he knew the balancing act was taking every ounce of concentration he had out of him.

“You just gonna stand there admiring my beauty or you gonna help man?” Juice asked, laughing, squirming under the weight of the beer. He walked up the steps, hoping Chibs would step aside and at least let him in, but the man remained solid in the doorway. When he reached the last concrete step, he sighed and smiled up at the old man, pleading a little with his eyes, head moving from side to side with a sing-songy “Hell-loooo” softly coming out of his mouth, trying to get Chibs to pay attention…or at least move for Christ’s sake.

But Chibs was paying attention. He was looking at the smaller body in front of him, lean muscles extended under the weight of the beer, shoulders tensing and releasing from all that nervous energy Juice carried around inside. Without a free hand, his ever-sagging jeans were dangerously close to giving the rest of the neighborhood a peep-show . The boy had hips the size of a 15 year old and still couldn’t figure out how to use a damn belt. Chibs smiled as Juice’s knuckles turned white under the weight of the beer and leaned in close, cupping the back of his neck in his hands, tapping his forehead on the other man's lightly.

“I’ll help ya, just quit your bellyaching, aye?”

He pressed his lips to Juices, softly and innocently, mouthing over the man’s pouting lower lip. He continued small kisses over his cheek, making his way up to the hollow between Juice’s jaw and neck. Right on que, Juice sighed, tension visibly leaving his shoulders as he rolled his head to the side, allowing Chibs more access to his weak spot. Chibs smiled into his neck, grazing the skin with his teeth gently, rubbing them back and forth over the strained skin, feeling Juice’s pulse quicken under his lips. If the boy had a push-to-start button, his neck was it. He teased his tongue lazily along his jaw, ending at his ear with a warm breath that made Juice butt his head forward into Chibs, forehead worrying into the crook of his shoulder. He grunted playfully, head-butting his shoulder for entry into the house and release from the teasing.

Chibs let him in, backing off and leaning into the kitchen counter, mindlessly rubbing the back of his neck as Juice stashed the beer in the refrigerator. Juice turned around with two beers in his hand, confused as to why Chibs wasn’t behind him to continue where he’d left off in the doorway, or at least to grab the beer he had been so adamant about having a half hour ago. He caught the man’s eyes from across the kitchen, smiling and relaxed. He looked younger like this, brown eyes wide and calm, legs lazily crossed in front of him, worrying with a stack of mail on the counter. Standing there in his mechanics shirt, barely a glimpse of tattoo's showing, a slow smile growing as he looked at Juice- he looked almost like any other blue-collar, tax paying citizen. Juice knew better though, and he loved him more for it.

“Alright, Chibbie? Beer?”  
“I’m fine lad. Glad you’re home’s all.” He said, taking the beer from the outstretched arm in front of him.

Juice took the sentence in. Chibs wasn’t one for affection, so when he said something that even hinted at it remotely, Juice made a mental note to tuck it away in his mind. 

“You missed me? I only went to the grocery store man.” Juice smiled, pulling slowly from his beer, eyes on the older man.  
“Didn’t say I missed you boy-o, just said I was glad ya were home.” Chibs snorted, a small smile spreading across his face. 

He rested his beer on the counter behind him, reaching out to pull Juice closer to him, hands resting in the belt loops on either side of him. He thumbed along his hipbones, stroking the skin that was bare between the tops of his boxers and the hem of his t-shirt. Chibs smiled to himself, feeling Juice relax back on his heels, nursing his beer, enjoying the attention. He rubbed one hand up the side of Juice’s arm, pinching lightly at the top of his always tense shoulder and squeezing the back of his neck affectionately. He sighed lowly, placing his hand back on the boys hip, once again staring up at the ceiling. He wondered how long this could keep, how long their lives could remain normal with drinking beer on a weeknight in their kitchen after a hard day of actual work. How long they could just go about their lives, unaffected by violence, lazy mornings spent smoking on the back porch, paying the power bill, arguing over muddy boots on the floor and kissing slowly in the hallway just for the hell of it.

“Where ya at, Chibbie?” Juice prodded, hips squared to the man, eyebrows raised in question, not quite concerned, but curious. 

Chibs rocked his arms back and forth, causing Juice to sway slightly as Chibs thumbs were still crooked into his belt-loops, like he was deciding what to do. Lazily, Chibs pulled him forward into his own hips, one hand coming up to hold the back of Juices neck. He leaned in, pressing his forehead to the others, messy hair draping in Juices face. Juice smiled, tucked his hands behind the old man’s ears, keeping his unruly hair in place. Juice leaned up with wet lips, slowly coaxing Chibs out of whatever mental state he was far away in. This wasn't out of the ordinary- Chibs was always a deep thinker. Good or bad, he could lose himself in his own head for hours. Juice bit down on Chibs bottom lip, pulling it down and out lightly before letting it go. The quick hard-on he felt against his leg told him that yep, that got the man’s attention.

The bight had snapped him out of it, not that he was complaining. Chibs leaned forward into Juice, mouth engaged, giving him warm, slow, closed-lipped kisses. Juice always loved how Chibs kissed with his whole body, leaving him enveloped in warmth that he felt entirely wrapped in. He would roll his shoulders inward as if he didn't, Juice could somehow slip away. Chibs snaked his hand around to Juice’s lower back, angling him in towards him even more as he licked lightly at his lower lip. Finally parting his lips, his tongue dipped slowly into Juices mouth, who eagerly took him in. The kisses switched back and forth from playful to lazy to sex-charged. Juice rocked his hips as he bit down on Chibs lip hard, and Chibs answered by wrapping his hand along the side of Juice’s face, tongue thickly running along his in slow circles. The warmth of Juice’s mouth with the combination of beer was a comfort he had grown to feel absolutely at home in. They stood there like that, mouths warm and in no rush to go anywhere, simply enjoying the kind of calm silence that could only come from knowing someone so well.

Chibs pulled out of the kiss slowly, hand still cupping the boy’s face. Juice looked sleepy, brown eyes heavy-lidded from work and beer, smiling coyly as he kept his eyes on the Scots mouth.

“Where ya at, Chibbie?” he asked again, placing a light kiss on his cheek and taking a swig from his beer.  
“Here lad,” Chibs sighed happily, picking up his beer again from the counter, eyes on the one person in this world who he could simply exist with, no explanation needed. “I’m right here.”


End file.
